


Zamknięte powieki

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Gdyby pozostały otwarte, zgubiłbym poczucie czasu i resztę życia, szukając w nich iskierki.





	Zamknięte powieki

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

Czule twoją głowę na poduszce kładę, kołdrą cię przykrywam, jak każdego wieczora.

Noc zapadła już dawno. Lecz czas przestał dla mnie mijać.

Nastała ta pora. Nic cię już nie zbudzi.

Nadzieje w losie kładłem, że tortur nigdy więcej na mnie nie zrzuci.

Lecz umowa z własnymi marzeniami znaczy tyle, co zamki z piasku. Przyjdzie fala

...i jak gdyby nigdy nikt nie postawił tu swojej radości.

Biel szpitalna by nie pasowała;

nasze życie zbyt wiele kolorów miało.

Razem ją kupiliśmy, na świątecznej wyprzedaży, a teraz tylko zostało

przykryć. I spać bez snów, bez końca.

Widzę cię w tańcu entuzjastycznym na nieskończonych łąkach

pośród gór. Nasze nagie ciała niczym niesplątane,

nasze dłonie ciepłe, nasze uśmiechy pełne,

nasze oczy otwarte, by drugiego chłonąć każdym calem...

Słońce budzi mnie do umierania.

Twoje zimne ciało to wciąż żywy kamień.

Czekam na rozkwit, naiwnie, choć wiem, że jedyne czym rozkwitnąć możesz to pleśń i zgnilizna.

Twoje ciało synonimem miłości się stało. Miłości tragicznej, bom został, zrozpaczony, po drugiej stronie

woalu, nadzieję żywiąc wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż więcej, że koniec nigdy nie nadejdzie. Że to ledwie złudzenie dla nieświatłego umysłu.

Że w rzeczywistości jesteś bardziej niż blisko.

Palce twoje w swych zamykam, tak czule,

jak twój uśmiech by rozbłysł, lecz w moich łzach teraz tylko pozostał, gdy się do ciebie tulę.

Niczym dziecko, które misia straciło; nowego dostało, ale to nie to samo.

Nie to samo, bo choć tym samym kawałkiem wszechświata jesteś, który kochałem poza wszelkie granice,

nie odpowiesz na moje "kocham cię" już nigdy więcej. A ja uparcie liczę,

naiwny w ten sposób otwarty, któryś mi zawsze zarzucał z pocałunkiem w usta,

że twoja połowa łóżka nigdy nie zostanie pusta.

Czy to zbrodnia kochać zatwardziale? Chcę twych ramion wokół siebie, bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale

czego mogę oczekiwać po kropce na końcu zdania?

Umysł twój na zawsze wygasł, lecz twe ciało do kochania

zostało.

Czy pozwolę zimnej ziemi kochać skórę twoją? Czyż bycie razem po wieki nie było twą wolą?

Moje usta drżą lękliwie, spotykając twoje,

jakby czekając wyroku. Na ile im pozwolę?

Czy dam im pieścić twe wargi, choć odpowiesz zimnym trwaniem?

W myśl mi wczmychnął – bo tak tęsknię –

każdy nasz raz pierwszy, kochanie.

Serce w uderzeniu staje, mój oddech zamiera,

gdy twojego tęsknie szukam. Wyczekuję spojrzenia

zaspanego, jak każdego ranka, który powitałem

z tobą, twym zapachem ciepłym przepełniony cały

pokój nasz był. Razem z twoim mój się pewnie mieszał...

Teraz czuję, jak śmierć tańczy pomiędzy nami.

Nigdy nie chciałem trójkąta, czworokąta, ani

żadnej większej liczby. Tylko dwoje. To me szczęście.

Sam zostałem. Jeden. W parze nigdy więcej.

Tyś jedynym w świecie całym, z którym potrafiłem

czuć się dobrze z swą osobą. Aniołem mi byłeś.

Łza gorąca jest w momencie skutym lodem wiecznym

na policzku twoim. Zawsze czułem się bezpieczny,

obok ciebie, w twym oddechu, w cieple życia twego.

Życie przeszło. Nie przez palce: nie zostawiłem niczego,

co powiedzieć bym ci chciał. Jedno ledwie zostało...

lecz "nie odchodź" to nie czary. Życie pokazało.

Moja dłoń wciąż rytmu szuka pod twymi żebrami.

Oddech umarł. Cudu wyglądanie zda się tylko na nic.

Rozum już się zgubić zdążył w agonii tęsknoty.

Uśmiech dać ci chcę ostatni. Bo już nigdy po tym

dniu cię nie zobaczę nigdzie więcej jak na zdjęciach

i w pamięci, pogrążony w żałoby objęciach.

Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzę, mój mózg widzi _ciebie_ wszędzie.

Jak mam sens zbudować nowy? Rana już na zawsze będzie.

Zamknąć oczy też bym musiał, by się zabliźniła.

Dla niektórych to udręka zasnąć. A dla innych – chwila.

Nie chciałbyś, bym płatki stracił, lecz jakie to ma znaczenie?

Znasz mnie; wiesz, że w samotności wpadam w zagubienie.

Jak mam teraz drogę znaleźć? Dokąd miałbym w życiu iść?

Ty latarnią moją byłeś. Światło zgasło. czas, by śnić

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wyszło tak, jak wyjść miało (i nie miało być ani w kawałeczku wierszowane), bo mam niesforny umysł. Aczkolwiek może tak jest lepiej.  
> Jeśli się podobało, zostaw coś po sobie! A jeśli się nie podobało, to ja tam na krytykę jadem nie napluję. Zwyczajnie ciekawią mnie opinie innych.


End file.
